Gota a gota
by Anne Asakura
Summary: Olhos de víbora, sorriso de serpente, movimentos de cobra. E veneno. Nico Robin era puro veneno, veneno que gota a gota consumia você. – ZoroRobin – PRESENTE PARA NANASE KEI


_**Summary: **__Olhos de víbora, sorriso de serpente, movimentos de cobra. E veneno. Nico Robin era puro veneno, veneno que gota a gota consumia você. – ZoroRobin – PRESENTE PARA NANASE KEI_

**Rated M pela insinuação de hentai.**

**Presente para Nanase Kei.**

**Betada por Srta. Abracadabra.**

**

* * *

  
**

**Gota a gota**

Você não gosta de perder. Não é algo que você saiba controlar, é semelhante a um _instinto_ e faz parte de você _não perder_. Seja nos jogos, nas competições, principalmente nas lutas, mas em qualquer coisa, _você __**não gosta**__ de perder e __**não sabe**__ perder._ A derrota tem um sabor muito amargo e você não sabe aproveitar, desde sempre. Primeiro, com Kuina. Depois, com Falcon. Em nenhum dos dois casos, você soube como reagir. Lutar até o fim, morrer com honra. Você, Zoro, nunca soube _como_ admitir uma derrota, até que _ela_ apareceu.

_Nico Robin._

Primeiro, ela apareceu no Going Merry e entregou a vocês um Log Pose para Little Garden. Você não sabia dizer _o motivo_, mas o jeito dela e o _sorriso_, principalmente o sorriso, o irritavam profundamente de um jeito que você não saberia explicar caso te perguntassem.

Depois, muito depois, vocês voltaram a se encontrar em Alabasta e, como se nada tivesse acontecido, enquanto fugiam de lá, ela _saiu_ de dentro da cabine do _Merry_ e _sorriu_ dizendo que faria parte da equipe.

_Parte da equipe._

Você buscou apoio nos olhos de cada um, mas eles pareciam _fascinados_ pela presença daquela... daquela mulher com sorriso irritante e olhar de serpente. Sim, concluiu você mais tarde, para enfeitiçar todos os integrantes do Merry, ela só podia ser uma ótima serpente ou eles é que eram muito idiotas.

"Robin-chan, trouxe um chá para você!" Sanji praticamente debruçou-se sobre o colo dela.

"Oh, obrigada." E ela sorriu e você se sentiu ainda mais irritado quando ela levantou e veio até você.

"Este é um bom navio. É sempre animado assim?"

"Sim, sempre." Você respondeu, mas não cairia no truque dela. Porque você não era como os outros.

"Mesmo?" O sorriso.

Você não sabe, Zoro, mas foi ali que você se rendeu.

**X**

Você não gostava dela. E, _definitivamente_, não iria gostar. Não era só porque, às vezes, enquanto ela te via treinar você ficava _um pouco_ nervoso que iria gostar dela. Não. Era apenas porque você, como todo espadachim centrado, não gostava que alguém – e principalmente ela – ficasse te observando enquanto praticava.

Não tinha problema quando era Chopper, Usopp ou qualquer outro. O problema era com Nico Robin. Com a _presença_ de Nico Robin, com o _estar_ de Nico Robin. E, é claro, o _sorriso_ de Nico Robin.

Enquanto estava sentada naquela cadeira, ela parecia fazer questão de ler um daqueles livros e, poucas vezes – mas para você eram muitas -, desviar o olhar na sua direção e sorrir, acenando. Parecia de propósito, mas não, pensava você, que, se tratando de Nico Robin, _só podia ser_ de propósito.

E você se esforçava, Zoro, você realmente se esforçava para _não olhar_ na direção dela, mas era algo automático. Os olhos, o sorriso e tudo o que formava Nico Robin pareciam atrair o seu olhar de tal forma que o simples ato de se concentrar parecia algo impossível. E você se irritava, porque você _não_ gostava dela e _jamais_ gostaria de uma mulher como ela.

Então, irritado, você batia com a espada no chão e a encarava.

"Será que dá pra parar de me olhar?" Você bufou, irritado, e tudo o que Robin fez foi sorrir.

"E por que, kenshi-san?" Ela perguntou, marcando a página com o dedo, e sorriu ainda mais.

"Porque está me _atrapalhando._" Você trincou os dentes, apertando firmemente o cabo da espada e só então notou que ela olhava, não para você, mas para o seu corpo. E, claro, isso te constrange profundamente.

"Oh, desculpe." Robin levou uma das mãos à boca e deu um risinho abafado. "Eu não atrapalharei mais, kenshi-san." Ela voltou a ler e o silêncio que se instala é quase uma prova de resistência, a qual você perde vergonhosamente.

Porque ela não te olha diretamente, mas você _sente_ que ela olha. Que implantou milhares de olhos em milhares de lugar daquele navio e te observa e ri por trás daquele _maldito_ livro de capa negra que fala _algo_ sobre as _coisas antigas_ que ela tanto gosta e, vencido pela raiva e pelo cansaço, você coça os cabelos em um gesto de nervosismo – mas você não está nervoso, apenas irritado – e sai.

"Já está cansado, kenshi-san?" Robin ergueu os olhos do livro e passou os dedos suavemente contra as páginas, encarando você. E você, irritado como está, apenas resmunga algo e sai pisando duro, ouvindo as risadas de Robin e um _volte aqui mais tarde!_ que você jamais atenderá.

**X**

Às vezes você tenta ler algo apenas para passar o tempo. Não é pelo fato de _ela_ também ler, mas apenas porque _você_ quer tentar ler para saber o que há de tão interessante em qualquer um daqueles livros que ela sempre carrega.

E quando você abre e vê aquelas palavras formando frases, que formam parágrafos, que formam capítulos, que concluem um livro, você tem certeza de que aquele é o maior monstro que alguém pode enfrentar na vida. E, por mais que tente sair das três primeiras linhas, você não consegue, porque a história_ sobre pessoas que já morreram_ é chata demais e você adormece antes mesmo de finalizar o primeiro parágrafo.

Adormece _em cima_ do livro.

E você não sabe, Zoro, mas sempre que isso acontece, alguém se senta ao seu lado e fica te observando até que você quase acorde. E uma mão nasce ao lado do seu corpo e te acaricia os cabelos, mas quando você está próximo de acordar, esse mesmo alguém se levanta e vai embora, porque esse alguém sabe o quão envergonhado você ficaria se soubesse.

E, quando você desperta, você caminha até o lado de fora da cabine e a vê sentada na mesma cadeira e da mesma forma que no outro dia. Mas então, Zoro, você _repara_ e não é algo que você costuma fazer com ninguém, mas você acha que é natural, porque ela te irrita.

Você repara o cuidado com o qual ela _segura_ o livro e o _carinho_ que ela dedica a cada uma das páginas, passando os dedos suavemente pelas letras e _gravando_ cada uma delas na própria memória. E você também repara que o sorriso dela é diferente de todos os sorrisos costumeiros de Nico Robin, porque ela parece ter _prazer_ em ler cada palavra daquele livro e você não compreende. Por mais que você tente, é incapaz de compreender e então você se irrita, mas não sabe por quê. Você apenas se irrita.

"Algo errado, kenshi-san?" Ela pergunta e, por algum motivo que você desconhece – mas não é por estar nervoso! – você sente seu coração disparar e as mãos suarem frio.

"Não, nada." Você respondeu, virando-se para sair dali, para ficar _bem longe_ dela e daquela estranha sensação de quentura e mãos frias – que não era nervosismo, pensava você – que o acomete todas as vezes que está na presença dela, de Nico Robin. Mas então, antes que você possa, de fato, sair dali, você sente uma mão segurar-lhe o pulso e o peso de um livro atingir o chão.

_Os corpos._

O corpo dela está colado no seu e o sorriso, o sorriso, o sorriso. Ele não é de deboche, mas também não é o sorriso mais inocente que você já viu na sua vida. A primeira imagem que vem à sua mente é a imagem de uma serpente e você sabe, Zoro, porque você não é nenhum idiota, que foi envenenado antes mesmo de ela dar o

_(beijo) _

bote.

"Tem certeza?" Ela pergunta e você não consegue desviar o olhar e, além disso, suas mãos estremecem, mas você não quer admitir que está nervoso ou que sente algo por ela, porque ela não é sua _nakama_ nem nada. Ela é apenas uma mulher irritante da qual você jurou que jamais gostaria.

"Tenho." Você dá um passo para trás. Você _quer_ se afastar, Zoro, mas ela não deixa e então você descobre que Nico Robin e aquele sorriso diabólico são muito mais fortes do que aparentam ser.

"Oh," Ela se aproxima mais e você recua. Recua tanto que se apóia na parede da cabine e ela cola mais os corpos de tal maneira que você sente a respiração dela e ela tem cheiro de flores misturado a uma essência que você desconhece, mas sabe que é bom e que é o cheiro característico de Nico Robin. "que bom então." E quando você acha que ela vai te beijar, você fecha os olhos, mesmo que queira afastá-la, mas ela apenas sorri e lhe beija o rosto, antes de se afastar. "Não vou mais incomodar, kenshi-san."

Então, como se nada tivesse acontecido, ela anda até o livro e o pega do chão, voltando a se sentar na cadeira para ler. E você sente como se um enorme peso lhe tivesse saído das costas.

**X**

Tem dias que você não consegue dormir.

Não é como se fosse _a coisa mais difícil do mundo_, na verdade é até fácil. Entretanto, a falta de sono tornou-se um hábito para você durante as noites e talvez por isso dormisse tanto durante o dia. Porque de noite você não conseguia.

_Os pensamentos._

Às vezes, você ficava de vigia apenas para tentar esquecer-se disso. Você subia no topo do mastro do Going Merry e ficava observando a lua e a maré noturna tentando esquecer o que havia _quase acontecido_ naquele dia.

"Você está ficando psicótico, Zoro." Você bagunçou os cabelos repetidamente com as mãos juntas e escorou-se no mastro, dando um longo suspiro.

Mas os pensamentos continuavam lá, mesmo que você desejasse, com todas as suas forças, afastá-los, expulsá-los para bem longe para que não voltem nunca mais. Só que o efeito é totalmente contrário. Quanto mais você tenta esquecer, Zoro, mais você se lembra. E quando você fecha os olhos, você vê a imagem dela e se repreende por isso, bagunçando os cabelos com um pouco mais de força.

"Diabos, saia da minha mente!" Você disse – talvez um pouco alto demais – e suspirou.

"Quem, kenshi-san?"

_A voz._

Você sobressaltou-se ao ouvir aquela voz e você não precisou olhar _para trás_ para saber quem era. Robin. Ninguém mais te chamava daquele modo e, mesmo que chamasse você seria capaz de distinguir, entre mil timbres, a voz dela. O jeito como ela falava.

Não era como se você fosse igual ao idiota do cozinheiro, não! Você apenas sentia que saberia identificar aquele timbre em qualquer lugar do mundo e isso já era o suficiente para você crer que estava ficando louco.

"Te assustei, é?" Ela aproximou-se de você a passos lentos e você sabia que não havia escapatória, apesar de parecer tentador pular dali direto para o mar. Será que a queda te mataria? Você achava que não.

"Não!" Você respondeu rapidamente e cruzou os braços, desviando o olhar. "Eu apenas estava concentrado em... em..." Você buscou algo na sua mente, _qualquer coisa_, mas não encontrou nada. Será que se você usasse a espada para cortar Nico Robin em cubinhos, aquela sensação de frio na barriga desapareceria? Era uma boa pedida.

"—algum treino?" Robin concluiu, aproximando-se mais e você viu, Zoro, você jura que viu os olhos azuis dela brilharem como a lua no céu ou o mar em um dia ensolarado e, não, você não era nenhum romântico ou bobo apaixonado para concluir coisas assim. Você era o espadachim frio e grosso que todos temiam e idolatravam ao mesmo tempo, mas que se sentia um completo idiota agora, na presença daquela mulher.

"É, algum treino." Idiota. Essa foi a resposta mais idiota que você já deu em toda a sua vida, Zoro. Você já foi melhor que isso.

_Silêncio._

Ela ficou em silêncio e aproximou-se um pouco mais, ficando ao seu lado, olhando para o mar. E você obrigou-se a deixar a postura ereta e manter os braços bem cruzados à frente do peito para manter a postura e para proteger-se do frio que aquela brisa noturna trazia. O frio não era incômodo, mas o silêncio era.

Por quê? Você sempre gostou do silêncio, então por que, de repente, ele tornou-se algo tão monótono e sem graça? Quer dizer, você nem gosta de conversar com os outros ou puxar assunto, por que seria diferente com ela?

Zoro, Zoro, você era lerdo para certas coisas até mesmo quando elas estavam bem debaixo do seu nariz. E, nesse caso, era literalmente, porque, quando Robin se abraçou a você, você ficou tão duro quanto uma estátua de bronze. Estático, paralisado ou quaisquer sinônimos que essas palavras pudessem possuir.

"Está frio aqui fora, não acha, kenshi-san?" Ela perguntou, aninhando-se próxima de você, Zoro, e você tinha certeza de que havia corado, mas a única coisa que pedia era para que, _por favor, não perceba que a minha respiração está um pouco mais rápida que o normal e que o meu coração está batendo rápido. Inferno, controle-se, corpo!_

"Zoro." Você diz de repente, como se pronunciar o seu nome fosse algum modo de acalmar o seu corpo, mas isso não acontece, é claro que não. O que quatro letras podiam fazer? Nada. Mas cinco, podiam fazer você ficar tão vermelho quanto um pimentão. Robin. "Me chame de Zoro."

Ela ergue os olhos e sorri para você. Aquele mesmo sorriso que você tem a certeza que já destruiu a vida de muitos homens e talvez venha a destruir a sua, mas você não consegue desviar o olhar, porque ela é uma maldita serpente e você já caiu na armadilha. Está tão acuado quando uma presa.

"Eu prefiro chamar de..." Robin inclinou-se ficando na ponta dos pés para ficar na mesma altura que você e segurou-lhe a nuca com uma das mãos, fazendo conchinha com a outra como se fosse te contar algum segredo. _"kenshi-san..."_ Sussurrou baixinho e sorriu.

O maldito sorriso.

O sorriso da víbora.

O sorriso de Nico Robin.

O sorriso de cinco letras.

_R_

_O_

_B_

_I_

_N_

E, desta vez, você não tenta resistir, Zoro. Você não tenta resistir quando ela se aproxima mais. Não tenta resistir quando os dedos dela pressionam a sua nuca e o puxam de modo que seus lábios se toquem.

_O beijo._

Você sente que os lábios dela pressionam os seus e quando a língua dela invade a sua boca em um beijo profundo e urgente, a primeira coisa que você pensa é em sabor de _morango_ e _chocolate_, porque esse é o gosto do beijo dela.

E você não resiste, Zoro, porque você _não quer_ mais resistir.

Você se entrega ao beijo até que o ar desapareça completamente dos seus pulmões e a prensa contra o mastro do navio, colando o corpo ao dela. E você não se importa com mais nada, porque você se convence, Zoro, que está completamente envenenado por aquela serpente e o pior é que você _gosta_ disso.

_O desejo._

Você não sabe como, mas, uma a uma, as peças de roupa cobriram o chão e os beijos se tornaram mais intensos do que o primeiro. E toda vez que você a olhava, nunca dizendo nada, você apenas via aqueles olhos azuis cintilarem em um brilho mais vivo e o sorriso alargar-se em seus lábios. E você constata, Zoro, que aquele sorriso é o mesmo que ela dá para os livros enquanto faz uma leitura e que é totalmente diferente dos mil e um sorrisos de escárnio, sarcasmo e ironia que ela possui.

E você a deseja, Zoro.

E a possui.

Você faz questão de marcar cada ponto do corpo dela com beijos, mordidas, carícias e o prazer que nenhum outro homem jamais será capaz de proporcionar a ela e tem a certeza de que o mesmo acontece com você.

E quando, em deleite, ela sussurra o seu nome, você retém aquela imagem na sua lembrança.

_Zoro, Zoro, Zoro._

Você sempre terá na lembrança a imagem dela de olhos fechados sussurrando seu nome com aquele sorriso tão lindo que chegaria a invejar até mesmo o mais importante dos poneglyphs ou a junção de todos eles, não importava. Também não importavam as marcas profundas das unhas em suas costas, porque podiam ser parte de um treino.

E quando, vencidos pelo cansaço de uma noite de puro desejo e luxúria, vocês adormecem, os seus sonhos são apenas borrões no qual você apenas enxerga um par de olhos azuis, um sorriso e mais nada. E na manhã seguinte, quando você desperta e a procura com um dos braços, você não acha nada, mas quando ergue o olhar, a vê ali, de pé e já vestida.

"Bom dia, _kenshi-san._" Ela murmura, olhando na direção do mar e sorri.

"Bom dia." Você responde e também sorri. Mas é um sorriso tão pequeno e tão rápido, que apenas alguém muito perspicaz é capaz de ver. E você sabe, Zoro, que Nico Robin possui essas duas qualidades e muito mais.

Então, quando você se levanta para se vestir e escuta Sanji os chamar da parte inferior do navio para tomar café da manhã, você sabe que tudo voltou ao normal e já está disposto a esquecer tudo quando duas mãos lhe seguram os pulsos, impedindo-o de descer.

"O que fo—" Mas antes que você possa dizer algo, seus lábios são tomados por um novo beijo e este é tão intenso ou profundo quanto os da noite passada, principalmente quando ela corre uma das mãos por sua nuca, ficando na ponta dos pés. E, quando vocês se afastam, num estalo sutil, ela apenas sorri.

"Vamos, os outros estão esperando." Ela faz menção de descer, mas agora é sua vez de impedi-la, segurando-lhe um dos braços.

"Eles podem esperar mais um pouco."

E você a beija novamente, sabendo que as coisas não serão mais iguais, Zoro.

Porque, agora, mais do que nunca, aquela víbora chamada Nico Robin faz parte da sua vida e você gosta disso.

Os outros podiam esperar, mas você não.

Porque você, Zoro, podia aprender a perder, mas jamais aprenderia a esperar.

**X**

**N/A:**

Caralho, Nana, só você mesmo pra me fazer escrever uma fic pra ti num prazo tão apertado e quando eu estou atolada com milhares delas 8D

Mas, tudo bem, amigo é pra essas coisas e amante é pra muito mais (?)

Eu quero agradecer, de coração, Srta. Abracadabra, porque, apesar de não conhecer o fandom, ela foi a responsável por betar e por salvar o título da minha fic e o summary trash 8D Obrigada mesmo, tia, te amo!

Essa é minha primeira ZoroxRobin, mas eu confesso que gostei de trabalhar com o casal. Eu comecei essa fic hoje e até que ela fluiu bastante rápido, eu gostei disso. Não sei se o resultado ficou bom, deixarei esse julgamento para os leitores.

Acho que OP é um anime muito bom e acredito que, agora que a onda está voltando, as pessoas vão começar a dar mais atenção pra esse fandom. De qualquer forma, ZoroxRobin é um casal que eu gosto muito e devo isso à Nana, porque ela que me inspirou a ver OP e a ser fã do casal.

Amo.

Espero que goste do seu presente, nana!

Te amo!

_**Agora, que tal um review para deixar essa escritora feliz e afim de escrever ainda mais?**_


End file.
